


Adiuvo

by Royal_Canary



Series: Marvel Oneshots [1]
Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Sad Eddie Brock, Venom is alive, symbrock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-08-16 20:17:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16502036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Royal_Canary/pseuds/Royal_Canary
Summary: Adiuvo (Latin) meaning: to help, aid, and assist.Eddie attempts to cope after the aftermath of Venom’s death- Anne tries to help him.





	1. Chapter one

**Author's Note:**

> Pretty sure someone did something similar to this already. I just wanted to do my own twist. I’m that bored right now oof I have the hardest time sleeping

After losing Venom, Eddie wasn’t himself anymore. He felt scared and alone. He hadn’t told Anne or Dan about his nightmares and his lack of sleep.

He figured he would try to cope on his own, he didn’t really need their help, right? 

In reality, he did need their help. Losing Venom felt like losing a part of him, something he never truly felt before until now.

He knew there was no chance that Venom had survived the fire.  
His phone started to ring. Eddie took it out of his pocket to see who was calling him.

Anne. 

Of course. He decided to answer it, something he hadn’t done in a while.

”Eddie, oh my fucking god, why haven’t you been answering?” He heard Anne say in an upset and worried tone.

”Look, I’m sorry, okay? I’ve just been trying to cope after Venom died...” Was all Eddie replied with, before shaking his head at how idiotic he sounds.

”Damn... well... just know that Dan and I are here for you, you know?” Anne says back.  
”Yeah, yeah, I know,” Eddie responded.

”We should catch up with eachother- you know? You can hang out with Dan and I tomorrow, if you want.” Anne offered.

”Maybe.” Eddie answers, before Anne tells him goodnight and hangs up.

In the morning, Eddie hears it. Venom’s fucking voice as he was about to make himself breakfast.

”Eddie.”  
“Fuck, fuck, fuck, Venom?”

“Yes. Why are you surprised I survived? And I’m hungry, so you might as well feed us now.”

“Sure, sure... tator tots, I presume?”

“Obviously.”


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anne and Dan’s reaction to finding out Venom is back. Which, Venom doesn’t explain much of how he survived, which really pisses Eddie off.

I wasn’t going to make a second part to Adiuvo, until I figured I could probably do a second part in which Anne and Dan find out Venom’s back. AND, I might make this a series, but I don’t know. If I did, it would count as a mini-series.

I’m still shocked I got some Kudos/Favs, so thank you all so much! It means so much to me that I just want to write a lot more. Except that fact I kept getting distracted by Team Fortress 2, since I just fell in love with the game recently. (Pyro and Engineer are my favorite classes!)

Anyways, on to the story!

Chapter Two

 

“We should tell Anne and Dan that we are back,” Venom suggests. Eddie cringes a bit, wondering what their reaction would be when they find out that Venom is still alive.

“I don’t know if we should do it, V,” Eddie replies, only to leave Venom in confusion.

“You know that we need to tell them, so why won’t you? If they find out that we are still alive on their own, they might not like us anymore, since we kept us a secret.” Venom points out, and Hell, Eddie knew Venom was right.

“Fine. Anne and Dan are coming later today. By then, we can tell them,” Eddie sighs,”but I can’t promise that I’ll know what to tell them without them thinking we are freaks, well, maybe they might be kind about it. Who knows?”

“They didn’t freak out about us at first,” Venom says.

Eddie chuckles a bit,”Uh, yeah, buddy. They did.”

“They didn’t!”

“They did. And no, I am not going to argue with you about this.”

“You know we are right.”

“Shut up. You know they freaked out,” Eddie insists.

“No, they didn’t. They wouldn’t of helped us if they thought we were monsters.”

True. Venom did have a point, kind of.

“I guess,” Eddie admits.

That was when their door bell rang.

“Eddie! Open the door!” It was Anne who called out from outside the door

“Coming!” Eddie shouts back, before heading towards the door.

Once he opens the door, Anne walks in with Dan trailing behind her.

“So,” Eddie begins,”what are we going to do now?”

Anne ignores his question and asks,”How are you doing, without Venom?”

“That was rude,” Venom remarks.

Here goes nothing, Eddie figured before replying.

“Well,” Eddie begins again, in an awkward tone,”it’s back.”

Anne sends a shocked glare, while Dan didn’t look surprised at all.

Anne glared at Dan,”Why aren’t you surprised?”

Dan shrugs. “Eh, I’m used to people somehow surviving near-death experiences, because I’m a Doctor, and all.”

“Oh, right. Wait- did Venom ever say how they survived?” Anne questions, and Eddie shakes his head in reply.

“We only survived because of us,” Venom informs Eddie.

“It just says that they survived because of us. Them and I, I guess? They didn’t really explain well,” Eddie admits, and all Anne and Dan did was nod slowly.

“Heh, did you actually expect a straight answer out of an alien?” Dan jokes, before Anne glared at him rudely.

Venom ends up taking offense to that joke, and Venom’s fucking head comes out of Eddie’s neck.

“Apologize!”

“God damn, wha-“ Dan tries to say something, before Anne yells out,”Do it! Just apologize!”

“I’m sorry!” Dan apologizes, and Venom then sinks back under Eddie’s skin.

“Well, that could of been worse,” Eddie admits, causing Anne and Dan to glare at him.

Anne sighs, before saying,”Let’s just go to the diner for dinner.”

Eddie nods,”Fine.”

You better not try anything, V, you made a fool of ourselves last time.

“No promises.”

“Let’s go, then,” Anne says before they head out to go to the diner.

  
——-

Well, that was fun I guess! Hope ya guys enjoyed! And I somehow made this longer then the first chap!

Will write some more stories for Venom in the future!

Adios!

 


End file.
